Gwenpool
Summary Gwendolyn "Gwen" Poole is a fictional character who appears in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. Despite the name "Gwenpool," the character has no relation to either Deadpool or Gwen Stacy. Through means yet to be revealed, Gwen Poole arrived to the Marvel Universe from what she claims to be "the real world." Unwilling to be an "extra," she went to a tailor for super-heroes and requested her own costume to stand out. The tailor (named Ronnie) complied, but misread Gwen's application form, and thought Gwen went by the alias of "Gwenpool", leading to a costume similar to Deadpool. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies between 10-B and 8-A, Higher with weapons, High 3-A at her strongest Name: Gwen Poole, Gwenpool Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Female Age: In her teens Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Sometimes Superhuman Physical Characteristics, 4th Wall Awareness, Toon Force, Dimensional Travel (Can leave reality whenever she wishes), Size Manipulation, Clairvoyance (Can read the comics to know what happens in scenes she is not present in), Limited Time Manipulation (Can steal objects from past chapters), Limited Reality Warping (Can rip holes in reality), Limited Precognition (Can erase the border of the comic panels to see what happens in the next panel), Plot Manipulation (As the main character, anyone who tries to shot her will always miss), Teleportation (Can travel by jumping from one page to the other), Text Manipulation (Can make words appear out of thin air just by thinking), BFR to outside of existence, Limited Telepathy (Can see other people's flashbacks), Forcefield, Limited Sound Manipulation (Can nullify sound by grabbing sound effects' words) Attack Potency: Varies (Gwenpool is a comedy character, and as such, her power level varies, depending on what is funnier at the moment), between Average Human level (Stated multiple times to "have no super powers") and Multi-City Block level (Defeated a future version of Spider-Man, Could hurt Deadpool), Higher with weapons (Can inflict damage to M.O.D.O.K), High Universe level at her strongest (Exists in Gutter Space, which was described as being beyond comprehension, and sees the Marvel universe as fiction, She knocked Mephisto with a kick) Speed: Likely Supersonic (Seems to be somewhat comparable to Spider-Man and Deadpool), Likely Immeasurable at her strongest (Exists in Gutter Space, which was described as being beyonde comprehension, and sees the Marvel universe as fiction) Lifting Strength: Varies between Regular Human and Superhuman, Immeasurable at her strongest Striking Strength: Varies between Class H and Class GJ, High Universal at her strongest Durability: Varies (Gwenpool is a comedy character, and as such, her power level varies, depending on what is funnier at the moment), between Average Human level (Stated multiple times to "have no super powers") and Multi-City Block level (Defeated a future version of Spider-Man, Took a punch from Deadpool), Higher with forcefield (Took a beam from M.O.D.O.K with no injuries), High Universe level at her strongest (Exists in Gutter Space, which was described as being beyond comprehension, and sees the Marvel universe as fiction, She knocked Mephisto with a kick) Stamina: Varies between average and superhuman, Infinite at her strongest Range: Melee, Higher with weapons, Universal at from Gutter Space Standard Equipment: Several firearms, katanas, bombs, knifes, Shield Generator, Smoke bombs, Web-Shooters Intelligence: Has high knowledge on Marvel superheroes (except for Deadpool, because she didn't read his comic), has proven to be able to use that knowledge to help her in combat, and is aware of the 4th wall. Average otherwise. Weaknesses: Can never kill important Marvel character, if she tries to, it will be rectoned, as seen when she kills Spider-Man and it turns out to be a dream Others Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 3 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Murderers Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Size Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Precognition Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Text Users Category:BFR Users Category:Telepathy Category:Forcefield Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Gun Users Category:Bomb Users Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Comedy Characters Category:Sound Users